Gaster
Gaster is a major character in Glitchtale who first appeared in Yet Darker. In the Glitchtale universe, he is Sans' and Papyrus' father, revealed in the video Camila provided in a hidden caption. Abilities based on Appearance |-|Grey Room= * Can summon Black Spike Attacks that are tangible and can be moulded into different shapes (Goop Attacks) * Can summon Gaster Blasters * Stops any form of Resetting * Blocks the ability to teleport |-|Outside Grey Room= * Can Teleport * Can summon 7 hands that can have human soul colors * Use the Goop attacks * Summon Gaster Blaster (Possibly) |-|Completely Materialized= * Can Teleport * Summon 7 Hands that can have and change between the human soul colors * Can summon bone attacks (According to season 1 episode 4) * Can summon Gaster Blaster (According to season 1 episode 4) Special Attacks and Abilities |-|Special Abilities= The following are listed to be only known for the series itself. * Polychromatism : Nothing is known about this special attack and it is not even unknown what it can do. It is only known that this special attack is available when Papyrus and Sans are dead. This special attack has never been used before.Camila Post * Teleportation : The ability to transport from one place to another in an instant. * Monotone : This is a special ability Hands to make the one(1) 7 times more powerful (as given by Camila Cuevas to Gaster. It changes the color of all shown on character card). It is seen in the 4th episode "Your Best Friend." Gaster also has 666,666 HP as said in the description of the episode. * DUALITY : Merges his 7 hands into 2 giant ones. These 2 can switch between the original 7 colors and make combinations between them. The dual hands will follow Gaster’s hands motion and commands. The powers are according to each color just like in “Yet Darker”. And each attack these hands make as far more powerful than any of the 7 hands he originally had can attack. Gaster and other monsters' memories Only Sans remembers who Gaster actually was. He is Sans and Papyrus' father, but Papyrus only knows him as "Sans' friend". The other monsters are confused as to where Gaster came from but they don't question it either. To them he's just another monster that not many people knew about. History Yet Darker This is the first Gaster's first appearance. In this episode, he plotted to take Frisk's soul so he could come back to life. After Frisk entered the Grey Room, he blocked their ability to reset. He proceeded to attack them with his black spikes. When Frisk tried to leave, they noticed that the door was blocked by Gaster's spikes. He then fired with a Gaster Blaster at them. Instead of Frisk getting hit by the Gaster Blaster, Sans came in and blocked the attack. He then attempted to teleport themselves out, but nothing happened. In order to escape, Sans smashed open the door and the two escaped from the grey room (killing a butterfly in the process). Gaster then shortly left the grey room, partly materializing and becoming stronger as a result. Having returned to the real world, he summons his 6 hands with the 6 souls power. When Sans attempts to take Frisk's soul, remembering the last timeline, Gaster interrupts, taking the soul instead and stabbing Sans with a black spike. Frisk's Soul, about to be taken by Gaster, refuses to give in and escapes from Gaster towards Sans's hand. Sans then takes the soul and fights Gaster. He eventually wins by destroying his hands one by one. Gaster loses by getting stabbed by a bone on the back (no pun intended) by Sans. Sans resets the timeline afterwards using Frisk's Determination. Your Best Friend Sans brought Gaster back by his device. After returning, Sans asked Gaster to bring them to the Souls room and confront Chara. Gaster sending his hands to go out and help Sans that is getting attack by Chara, then went out of his shield and went to fight Chara. Chara tries to attack Gaster with one of their attacks but then Chara changed the direction and aimed for Frisk, but Gaster blocked the damage, he was heavily injured. Continue Gaster didn't play big part, he was only shown at the beginning talking with Undyne and a little bit of him at the end where they look at the sun on the surface. My Sunshine Gaster is shown at the beginning where Frisk is proud of every friend that they knew, he explains how the core works and how it will help the humans and monsters to Miss Grey. Gaster later in the episode is shown to start investigating on the Pink soul of Betty as soon as he found out Betty had Pink soul. Dust Gaster was shown taking a nap, but then Frisk came to Gaster and woke him up, he accidently dropped his coffee that almost broke but Gaster saved it with his power then went to refill it while talking about how Betty is going to move to some where else. He said that he will read the story of two wizards that made the barrier later, then warn Frisk about the AMD cameras and he also told Frisk that Mettaton will do his first live report. Later in the episode while Asriel and Sans go to check what is up with Betty. Gaster is reading a story of the 2 wizards that made the barrier and he found out that Betty is up to no good, and that her soul is the soul of FEAR but it was too late to warn Sans and Asriel, as they had encountered Betty and found out the hard way. Gaster was heartbroken when Sans had sacrificed himself for Asriel. Do or Die Gaster played a huge role in this episode in the beginning he talked with Frisk how only one Determination and Fear souls can exist at the time and only Determination can defeat Fear and vice-versa. He told Frisk that Fear is something that can be overcame. Frisk, after hearing this, became more determined than before, Gaster also overcame his fear of Sans's death. Some time passed after the attack, Undyne, Asgore, Papyrus and Jessica Grey come to their house/lab. Gaster sees Miss Grey and was about to attack her, but Papyrus blocked it and told him that she feels sorry about Sans's death thus making Gaster reluctantly forgive her. Later in the Episode Gaster, Miss Grey and Alphys go to the Core. Gaster went into the Nullifer room where he used his special attack Duality 'that made all of his 7 hands into 2 large hands which are much stronger than his normal ones. The Battle begins,both of them use all of their powers and fight each other. Betty manages to take control of his Gaster Blaster and nearly kills him with it. He was saved by Dr.Alphys and Miss Grey, he was teleported out by Alphys alongside Miss Grey. 'Love After experiencing a flashback from when he fell into the Core, Gaster regains consciousness outside the Nullifier room. He attempts to teleport back into the Nullifier Room to aid Alphys, but is unable to due to the hole in his soul. After being told by Papyrus that Undyne was helping her, he notes that he is bleeding, and concludes that monsters gained physical matter over time after being around humans and eating their food; because of this, Undyne would be able to contain determination without melting as she fought Betty. Despite being rescued by Jessica Grey, Gaster is very unfriendly to her because of her role in the deaths of his Sans and Alphys, explicitly mentioning that he would kill her if she wasn't one of Frisk's companions. Trivia * Gaster, while in the Grey Room does not have his complete materialized form * According to a tumblr post, Betty is looking for something in the core. * Gaster hates Frisk Camila Post 1 Camila Post 2 * Gaster knows and remembers all the timelines. Camila Post 1 Camila Post 2 * Gaster, is a couple hundred years old Camila Post. * When Sans died in "Dust" episode, Gaster's blue eye disappeared and Gaster took back 50% of his powers, it makes Gaster stronger, not makes weaker. If Papyrus dies, Gaster will took 100% of his powers back and will have an extraordinary power. At the same time, a special ability called "Polychromatism" will be available. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Neutral Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Male Category:Alive